1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an array substrate and a liquid crystal display device having the same, more particularly, an array substrate of a liquid crystal display device having a wide viewing angle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device displays images by applying voltages to liquid crystal molecules disposed between two substrates on which polarizers are attached to control transmissivity of the liquid crystal molecules. LCD devices are widely preferred for their thinness, lightness, and low voltage consumption among various display devices. However, viewing angle of an LCD device is relatively narrow since inclined polarized incident light is not completely eliminated in an LCD. Attempts have been made to widen the viewing angle of a LCD, such as multi-domain driving, phase difference compensation, in-plane switching mode, and vertical alignment mode.